


Good Times Are Now

by QueeniesUnion



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (film), Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom, borhap - Fandom
Genre: 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), F/M, Roger Taylor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeniesUnion/pseuds/QueeniesUnion
Summary: "Life in the future might never come to pass, you knowThe good times are now"Maya grew up in constant awe of her older brother, both admiring and envying his urge to take control of who he wanted to be and becoming reborn as 'Freddie'.It wouldn't be until she left school, that Maya would be enraptured in the world her brother thrived in. Emancipated in the world of rock and roll, aspiring writer, Maya would take her first steps into adulthood, embarking on a tumultuous journey of self-discovery, music and love.Roger, bound by his love for youth and the liberty of rock n' roll, thrived on feeding off the young writer's lust for life. An undying passion for one another would ignite during their hazy days. A time where their hunger for pursuing their dreams were at its peak, but also a time before they were tainted with the tastes of fame and ageing.





	1. Lost

LONDON 1969 

><><

"Maya, no."

"Maya, yes."

John sighed as he nonchalantly gripped the backpack of his eager friend, which stopped her as she helplessly continued reaching for the stray cat that stared blankly at her across the street. John could feel his grip loosen as she persisted in moving forward to pet the uninterested feline. But he didn't fret. It would only be a matter of time until something else would catch her eye and she would move on as quickly as-

"Oh Deaky, look!" 

John shook his head and chuckled as he followed Maya's eyes that beamed at a dog walker and his German Shepherd. The dog walker kindly stopped in front of them, nodding and gesturing at Maya, encouraging her to say hello to the dog. Maya looked to John with a pouted lip, begging him with her eyes.

"Oh, go on then." John smiled.

Maya gave a few attentive, loving seconds grooming the dog, before jumping up and gasping. "John! I forgot to tell you something."

"You have the attention span of a damp napkin, Maya." John nodded politely to the dog walker as he passed by. "Come on. Let's go home already."

Maya hesitantly obliged and walked alongside John, furrowing her brows as she tried to recall what was on her mind. While gathering her thoughts, John was instinctive in guiding her as she walked whether it was pulling her out of the way when a cyclist passed by or shuffling her away from a pile of dog droppings on the pathway. It was second nature to him. Maya was always so consumed in her own world when she was riding a train of thought that she often neglected to pay attention to her surroundings. It was John's unspoken duty to guide her around like a dog trained to guard and herd sheep. Hence, the nickname 'Sheepdog Deaky'. 

Maya slowed her pace and stopped in her tracks. She drew her lips into a thin line, and John read her expression carefully. Something was wrong.

"Deaky... Can we just-"

"Okay." John replied abruptly. He was hoping he was guessing correctly. That Maya didn't want to go home, not just yet. It made more sense why she was giving in to so many distractions on their walk home. Well, more distractions than usual. 

It seemed that John had guessed correctly as Maya walked alongside him as he led the way to their usual spot by the park. They made their way there in comfortable silence and laid themselves down on the tall grass. John fiddled with a flower and leaned back, closing his eyes and absorbing the sun as he patiently waited until Maya was ready to break the silence.

"I just..." Maya started. John opened an eye, squinting against the sunlight and perched his head up slightly to face her. Maya exhaled a small laugh and shook her head. "It seems silly, but..."

"Your parents?" John guessed.

"...My parents." She confirmed.

"I suppose they're not too pleased you've decided on a gap year."

"I'm certain that they believe a gap year is something I've made up. In their eyes, it's synonymous with giving up entirely. Papa seemed even more despondent with me than he was when Freddie decided to go to art school." 

"What's important is you know that it's something you need." John adjusted the flower he had been fiddling with and placed it behind Maya's ear before giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "It's better to be lost with no direction, than heading in a direction to a route you don't want to embark on." Maya turned to him with a soft smile, opening her mouth to thank him, but being as terrible as he was at accepting praise or gratitude, he quickly resumed the conversation. "When did you tell them? You never told me."

"Last week."

"And how have things been at home since you told them?"

Maya turned her attention to a stray piece of tall grass that brushed up against her hand. John interpreted this response, and changed his question. "So where have you been staying for the past week?"

"With Freddie." Maya shrugged. "But I have to go back home eventually... I've been using his other flatmate's bedroom. Roger. He's been out of town and he's coming back in a week." She pouted, dispirited that there would soon be no room for her there anymore. "I don't want to go back home... It's not that Papa was livid and kicked me out. I just told him I needed to be with Freddie for a few days and he was tired of arguing with me and I think we both just needed to cool off. And I didn't tell you before because it's been so great living with Freddie and Tim, that I forgot all about home."

John nodded understandingly. "So what's the deal with Tim, now?"

Maya sighed. "Well, here's the second problem... he's- I don't know - he's been so attentive and loving, he seems to adore everything I say and do..." She said somewhat disheartened.

"That prick." John remarked, earning a light giggle from Maya.

"Everything was fine. Slow, steady and private. Then all of a sudden I'm living with him and..."

"Freddie still doesn't know about you two."

"It's a wonder how he hasn't found out yet. We're not a hundred percent discreet around the flat." Maya sighed. "And then Tim asked me to go to watch a gig with him tonight. We've never been out in public together. Also, Freddie always goes to those campus gigs and he never invites me, so it'll be strange if he'll see me there." Maya squinted while muttering along a stream of consciousness. "Well, I mean... it would be strange if I went there alone by Tim's invite, but if-"

"No." 

"Please." Maya tugged at John's shirt.

"Maya, no. Please." John turned to Maya with a sincerely resolute expression. 

"Okay." Maya didn't push him any further. That may have been a bit too much to ask of him. To come to an unfamiliar crowded social gathering where he knew no one, and only on a few hours notice - that wasn't John. It wasn't really Maya either. But she could tune out the noise a lot easier than John could. "I think I might miss this one too, it's a bit too soon, I think... how about if you came over for dinner?" A small dinner with three other people, two of which he knew quite well. That was much more tolerable.

John smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Why? So you can use me as a human shield when you tell Freddie you've been shagging his flatmate since the first week you met him?" 

"We were not shagging that early on!" Maya exasperated. "I'll have you know, John, that I am a lady. And ladies simply do not shag someone they've only really gotten to know for a week." 

"Right..." John grinned, biting down on his lip and holding in laughter as he waited.

"...Only blowjobs and no further."

"There it is." John spat out a large laugh, putting his palm to his mouth to muffle the sound after earning a glare from Maya.

"So, will you come?" 

John observed Maya's hesitant expression, as she waited eagerly for his response. "What time?"

><><


	2. Dinner and a Show

"You know, you could help us out with dinner." Maya deliberately climbed from behind the couch and over on top of Freddie to vex him as she made her way over to sit beside him.

"Sod off." Freddie muttered, instinctively moving the remote out of her reach before she could wrestle him for it.

John made his way over next to them, after everything in the oven was set up. "Thirty minutes." He sighed, dropping himself next to Maya.

Freddie was fixated on the television, and was able to tune out Maya and John as they had a muted conversation. Where's Tim? John mouthed silently. Maya replied with a shrug and a nervous cringe. 

"So." Freddie, though his eyes were still trained on the television, broke the silence. "You two shag yet?"

Maya's eyes widened. John bit down on his lip, holding in a chuckle.

"Is that what you were meaning to tell me? Because if so, I have only one thing to say, darling, and that is - I called it. Called it from the beginning." 

Maya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, realising he was talking about John. And in that moment, she realised how nervous she was about being involved with Tim. It would be much easier if it was John she had been shagging. One, it would ease Freddie's mind to know that it was a pure sweetheart like John and two, Freddie had been playing matchmaker with both of them since they became friends.

Freddie frowned at the snickers escaping Maya and John. "So that's a no, then." He tutted as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Shame."

"Sorry to disappoint, my dear." Maya laughed as she leaned her head on Freddie's shoulder. 

The three of them sat there in comfortable silence as they watched TV. Maya wasn't really paying attention to what was on. Really, she was just glad to pass the time with Freddie. It occurred to her then that they hadn't actually spent much quality time together. In fact, the two of them hadn't spent much time together since Freddie moved out of their parents' house, and that was a couple years ago. 

It was difficult to describe Freddie and Maya's bond at this point in time. The two of them managed to be thick as thieves and complete strangers at the same time. They were bound together by their whimsical nature, each in their own way, with the same passion and lust for life and music. When Freddie moved out, he was reborn, changing his name and having the first tastes of who he wanted to be. That meant leaving behind a bit of who he was when he was at home. And Maya, being too young at the time to embark on this journey with him, was also left behind. They remained close, yet distant in certain regards. 

Now that Maya was finishing school, she was eager to remedy that and follow in his footsteps. She was very slowly getting to know his world. Although Freddie hadn't let her into his life completely just yet, he would hear stories from Tim about the wild antics Freddie would get up to with him and his band mates. Soon enough, Maya would meet "Brian, the absolute genius" and "Roger, the man child to steer clear of" and at last put faces to the stories she heard.

"Tim and I are going out on campus to watch a few gigs." Freddie announced. "You should come. Get out of the flat for a bit."

Maya turned to Freddie. He hadn't invited her before. She smiled. It seemed that Freddie was eager to make some effort in mending their relationship to what it once was as well. "Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Darling, I'm not giving you a choice!" Freddie mused. "You're coming with us and you'll have a damn good time, whether you like it or not." 

"I'd love to, Freddie. Really, I would. But I'm not feeling up to it tonight. Next time, I promise."

Freddie frowned, looking to John for some encouragement. "What say you, Deaky?"

"I'll live without it, Fred." John mumbled.

"How dull." Freddie pouted. "Oh come on, Maya. We'll dance, we'll sing, we'll get absolutely shit-faced - Well, Tim and I will - But you'll still have fun! I'm doing this for you."

"You need a designated driver, don't you?" John remarked.

"Perhaps." Freddie quickly admitted.

"Freddie." Maya scolded her brother. "I can't drive."

"Well, nor can I. Do you think that's ever stopped me?"

"Oh, god. I don't want to know." John muttered, getting up from the couch to check on the oven.

By the time the three of them finished dinner, there was still no sign of Tim. He hadn't turned up. Maya didn't worry. He often wouldn't come home until midnight. That also meant she could delay addressing their relationship for a little bit longer. Besides, Maya rather enjoyed spending time with Freddie and John, and spent most of dinner watching them banter back and forth. John could bring out a contemplative, yet spirited side of Freddie, while Freddie summoned a roguish charm from John, and it amusing to see how they would counter one another's quick remarks.

"I'm going to head off now." John patted his stomach, gesturing to a satisfied appetite.

"Are you alright heading home?" Maya paused from clearing the plates from the table.

"Yeah, not to worry."

"The offer still stands, sheepdog." Freddie placed his hand on John's shoulder.

"Another time, Freddie." John promised, letting Freddie pull him into a crushing hug.

Dinner seemed to give the night a certain finality, and Maya was glad that she passed on going out tonight. As John and Maya said their goodbyes, Freddie retreated to his room to get ready for the night. 

While cleaning up the dishes, the pipes made a deafening creak sound that echoed all the way across to the living room. The flat definitely wasn't top quality, and Maya had only spent a week there, but it really did start to feel like home. This was a bit of a blow for her. Tim said that Roger would be back in a week and after that, she would have to find somewhere else to stay. She had thought about it for a while. Maybe it was time to get a place of her own instead of going back to her parent's house. It would do her some good. It was a bit easier when Freddie moved out, since he had student accommodation. But Maya had to find another way.

She turned the tap off, shaking off the water from the last plate she cleaned and placed it down, before feeling a pair of hands grip at her waist. Gasping loudly at first, she sighed in relief as she felt lips trail from the back of her neck and up her jaw. "Tim, you scared me."

Tim twirled her around to face him, sloppily crashing his lips into hers, and she had to balance herself against the kitchen counter. "Tim..." She mumbled against the kiss. "Freddie's... right... in the other... room." She whispered in between pecks. Tim smiled against her lips. He groaned as she opened her mouth to speak again, but instead retreated his lips back to her neck as she continued.

"Freddie's invited me to come with you guys, tonight."

"Hm?" Tim murmured in the crook of her neck. "So you're coming?"

"I don't know, Tim."

Tim moved to face her, furrowing his brows. "What? Why? I thought you said you were hesitant coming tonight because Freddie didn't invite you."

"I know, I'm sorry." She cupped his face in her hands and planted a peck on his nose. "I'm just spent tonight, that's all. Another time, I promise." Maya turned her head quizzically as she locked eyes with him. His eyes were strained and red and his head jerked sharply back and forth as he tried to nod. She let out a sigh. "Tim... have you been-"

Tim leaned in to kiss her again, mumbling into her lips. "You're so beautiful." He slurred.

Maya pouted. "You only say I'm beautiful when you're high." Maya placed her fingertips on his lips to guide him away from kissing her, though he only proceeded to take her hands and continue kissing her from her palms.

"If it's any consolation, I'm always high. So you're always beautiful."

Maya scoffed, shaking her hand away from his grip and tutted as she walked away from the kitchen.

"Wait, Maya." Tim whispered sharply. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Maya perked her head up, upon observing Tim had a slightly more gathered demeanour. 

Tim fidgeted with his collar, before scratching the back of his head. "It's the band..." He put his hands up as if to surrender. "In my defence-"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Tim. What did you do-"

"Tim!" Freddie emerged from his room in a dramatic flourish. "Where the piggin' hell have you been?" Adorned with a bright orange outfit, Freddie tossed his scarf around his shoulder.

"Don't wait up, dear." Freddie pecked a kiss on Maya's cheek and passed Tim, snatching keys from his hands as he walked by.

"You better be in that van in thirty seconds or I'm leaving without you." He announced before jogging out the door.

"I think you should go. Whatever happens to that van, I assume Roger will hold you more accountable." Maya walked up and planted a soft kiss on Tim's lips. "Tell me later, okay?"

Tim nodded. "I will."

As Tim left, Maya skipped cheerily to her room. She had the flat to herself and she felt that tonight she really needed to unwind. 

Wandering around her room, or rather, Roger's room, she was surprised to see how easily she managed to make the room her own. The room began adopting her scent at this point. The sheets smelt of her favourite washing detergent and the room was laced with a calming honeysuckle aroma. 

When she first arrived, she wasn't all too pleased to stay in a dark, stuffy, dust-ridden room. It seemed distasteful at first, but all it needed was a week of her letting the sun shine in the room, and opening the window to see that it really wasn't that bad. It was relatively tidy and adorned with posters and vinyls of some of her favourite bands, many unique editions of which she had tried to get her hands on for years. It was tidy enough for her to manage to avoid accidentally tampering with Roger's stuff too much. The drum set was kept away in the other corner of the room - which she was sternly advised to steer clear of - and certain items that she pretended not to see at first were hidden well enough for her to successfully avoid seeing them again. 

She hated to admit that she really felt at home here.

><><

"Thanks for picking me up from the station, you rotter!" 

Roger shouted as he stumbled through the door, hauling in his suitcase. With all the noise he was making, it was surprising that no one had come out of their rooms awoken by the ruckus. It must've been the early hours of the morning by the time he arrived home, though the flat was still shrouded in darkness. Roger sluggishly closed the door behind him, abandoning his suitcase and dropping his keys before blindingly reaching out to lean against the wall to balance himself.

He had waited for two hours for Tim to pick him up, constantly calling the flat until he ran out of coins for the payphone. He eventually gave up and caught a taxi. He had made an arduous trip back from Truro, only to stand and freeze in the dark and the cold, waiting for his friend. On the trip home, he decided to make a detour to the pub to drown out the stress, and ended up staying there a little longer than he anticipated.

In a drunken haze, Roger dawdled through the flat, using the walls as guidance as he retreated to his bedroom. After managing to turn the doorknob, he practically fell into the room, groaning against the carpet after his face collided with the floor. He contemplated whether to just give up and stay there as his legs gave up and his eyelids grew heavy, but the pain of many occasions where he had woken up hungover on the carpet played back in his head. Defiantly, against the weakness of his body, Roger used whatever strength was left in his arms to army crawl his way towards bed. When he made it, he spent a good couple of minutes shuffling and kicking of his pants, then wrestling his top off.

Roger used the last ounce of his strength, lifting himself up on the side of the bed, burying his face in the pillow. Relieved that he finally made it, he took a deep breath, inhaling a calming scent, which despite smelling unfamiliar, emanated a lulling ambience that coaxed him to sleep.

Letting out a final sigh, Roger was pulled into a deep sleep almost immediately, oblivious to a weight on the other side of the bed.

><><


	3. Meeting Roger

Roger was surprised to feel the rays of the sunlight streaming through the curtains and not feel a searing pain in his head soon after. Much to his amazement, he slept rather well considering that he was pissed out of his mind the night before. He didn't open his eyes, as he sighed dreamily into the comfort of his own bed, feeling as if he was suspended inside a cloud. The pillows felt softer and the air felt tranquil. In fact, the air appeared to be pulsating a tender warmth against his face.

Instinctively, his arm draped over the other side of the bed, hugging a large pillow that lay on top of his other arm. He pulled the pillow close to his body absorbing its strange warmth.

Roger lay there in blissful comfort for quite a few minutes before waking up completely and shooting his eyes open in realisation. 

He froze as his eyes met a face. The pulsating warmth he felt were the steady breaths that escaped this girl's face. The warmth that he held close to his body was her own body, dressed in a pair of silk shorts and singlet. Roger sighed. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before, but most of the time, his mind did him the common courtesy of at least playing back some of the highlights of a drunken night of passion. This morning, he could only seem to recollect the first few drinks he had at the pub, but no further than that. 

Roger couldn't go back to rest after nuzzling up against this girl, and seeing as though she was in a deep peaceful sleep, he decided to take matters into his own hands and retreat to a shower.

However, his arm which she had been laying on top of had fallen asleep. Muffling a frustrated groan, he wrapped his other arm around her to lift her up to free his dead arm. Though it was a bit more a struggle than he thought. After many attempts to lift her, he was surprised that she was still fast asleep. Now that he thought about it, he actually hadn't seen her move or stir in her sleep at all. 

Roger slowly poked her face to observe a reaction. Nothing. After a few more unsuccessful pokes, he shook her a little bit. Nothing. He then shook her more aggressively and even pinched at her shoulder. Nothing. For a split second he assumed the worst, but dismissed it straight away. Not even Roger was haughty enough to believe a girl would pass away after a night of shagging him. 

He felt her steady breaths again and sighed in relief. Then finally she turned. She was still asleep but she arched her back in a way that gave Roger's other arm a moment of freedom. But she had dropped her weight back on it as she let out a sleepy hum.

Maya felt her sleep slightly disturbed, and would not allow herself to wake up completely just yet. She assumed Tim had snuck in for a morning tryst again. "Not now..." She mumbled sleepily.

Roger looked at the girl quizzically. He waited a couple seconds after she seemingly fell back into a deep sleep before carefully climbing over her to use his free arm to lift her up slowly. He froze as she groaned slightly agitated. "I said... not now..."

Roger gave up the careful route and decided that since she was stirring in her sleep already, he might as well wake her up. He shook her by the shoulder and whispered. "Hey..."

Maya kept her eyes closed, but sighed in defeat. She wrapped her arms around the neck of the body that towered over her, pulling it down towards her as she adjusted herself. "Alright, fine... But this time, you have to go on top. I'm really knackered." 

Roger smirked as his face was pulled closer to hers. He supposed he could postpone the shower for later. He let out a low chuckle. "Alright then."

Maya's eyes shot open faster than ever before. She froze as her eyes burned into a pair of misty blue eyes, shadowed by strands of blonde hair. She spat out a deafening scream as she sat up.

Roger was immediately knocked back by the head as the girl sat up in shock, and he clasped his palm to his forehead to dull the throbbing pain. "Fuck!" He sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his palms, and could barely comprehend the girl as she groaned in pain with him and muttered a series of confused apologies. 

Maya adjusted her eyes to the brightness of the room and focused on the guy that sat in front of her. Squinting from the pain in her head, she could only see a half-naked toned figure, but after blinking a few times, she realised who he was. They hadn't met before but she had seen a couple photos around his room. "Oh shit... Roger, I am so sorry..."

Roger didn't respond straight away. Instead waited for the pain to die down, before facing her. "It's okay..." He realised he didn't know her name. "Uh... are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Maya stuttered as she gathered the sheets to cover herself, eyes widening at the sight of him. "A-Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright..." He waved his hand as a means to gesture her to say her name.

"Oh, it's Maya." She smiled. 

"Oh right, of course how could I forget." Roger laughed nervously. "Maya..." Roger squinted at her while thinking. Something about her was familiar. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Maya's smile fade and her eyes look away from him as she nervously fiddled with the bed sheets.

"What?" Roger quirked an eyebrow. Eventually his eyes looked to where she glanced a little earlier. "Oh." He scurried his hand over to retrieve a pillow and rested it on his groan.

Roger didn't move from the spot on his bed as he still stared at Maya in perplexity. "Maya..." He muttered to himself, while scratching his head. The name echoed in his head like a chant, and soon enough he heard the name in his head from Freddie's voice. Roger's eyes widened. He observed Maya closely and began to see the resemblance.

"Shit!" He yelled, standing up.

"What? What is it?" Maya sat up straighter. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"You're Maya?" He shouted.

"Yes." She replied, dumbfound.

"Maya, Freddie's little sister."

"Yes."

"Are you joking?" Roger shouted through clenched teeth. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"Roger... are you sure you're oka-"

"Shit!" He cursed aloud again. He ruffled his hair in frustration as he approached Maya and sat closer to her. "He's going to kill me, you realise that, right?" His voice almost croaked. 

"What are you saying?" Maya laughed since the confusion of it all came to a point where it just amused her.

"Look, you were great last night." He lied. "But promise me, you won't tell Freddie."

Maya cringed in confusion. Her eyes trailed around the room to see his clothes on the floor and processed the stench of his breath. "Oh my god..." Maya pieced it together. "Let me explain-"

A loud bang abruptly echoed the room as a sleepy Tim barged in the room armed with a golf club. Roger and Maya screamed in unison.

"Maya, what's wrong?-I heard screaming-are you okay?-Oh, Rog!-What the hell?-When'd you get here-" Tim muttered on a stream of questions as he tried to process the state of the room. He stopped as he shook his eyes completely awake, mouth agape at the sight before him. 

Roger and Maya were seated close to each other on his bed, Maya with a sheet draped over her body, and Roger in nothing but a pair of white boxers that tightened around his swelling member.

"Tim, no." Maya knew exactly what was going in his mind.

Tim threw the golf club he was armed with down and took off his robe. Roger grew increasingly confused and terrified with the fury that was sparking from Tim's eyes.

Maya threw the bed sheet off her to move in between Roger and Tim. "Tim, stop. It's not what it looks like."

Tim ignored her as he maintained a low threatening whisper, staring wide-eyed at Roger. "Couldn't keep it in your pants, could you, Taylor?"

"What is your problem, mate?" Roger furrowed his brows, though continued to back away from the rage in Tim's eyes.

"She's my girlfriend, you numpty."

Roger looked back at Maya and then back to Tim. Maya, though momentarily surprised at Tim calling her his girlfriend, gave Roger a concerned look. Roger was dumbfound how his drunken self had managed to dig himself so deep, all because he chose the wrong girl to take home. He didn't know what else to do but laugh in mild panic. "Oh, just kill me now."

"With pleasure." Tim replied triumphantly.

Before Maya could stop him, Tim charged at Roger, tackling him onto the bed. Maya, at first, was rushing with unrestrained worry, but was slightly relieved to see that neither of them were exactly good at fighting, and seemingly they were just having a rough tumble on the sheets. Before she could intercept them, the door swung open behind her and Maya let out another scream.

Freddie with a piece of toast in his hand, squealed piercingly in harmony with Maya. He stopped screaming abruptly and leaned in and whispered. "Wait, darling, why are we screaming?"

Maya rubbed her head in circular motions. This was all too much to handle in the morning.

"What's the story with this?" Freddie quirked his head, biting at his piece of toast, watching his two half-naked friends wrestle one another. "When did Rog get back?"

Maya sighed, waving off the two guys. It didn't seem like anyone was getting seriously hurt beyond mild hair pulling and rugby tackles against a soft mattress. "What I gather is that Roger came home last night drunk and slept in his bed without realising I was in it, and woke up thinking that we shagged. Tim came in and presumed the same and now here we are." Maya flashed her hands towards the spectacle before them.

Freddie chuckled. "Ah, I see... but what's got Tim so hot and bothered?"

"Um..." Maya sighed in defeat. "I suppose now's a good time as any to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Roger cursed loudly and screamed. "Oh come off it! I'm sorry - I wasn't thinking!"

"You never do!" Tim pulled on Roger's hair once more.

"Ow! I'm sure I would've never shagged her if I knew you already were!"

Maya jaw dropped open. She was extremely hesitant to look back at Freddie, but she urged herself to anyway. 

Freddie was still munching on his toast. He laughed slightly. "What did he mean by that?" Freddie turned to Maya will a slight smirk, mainly amused by the confusion than anything else.

Maya furrowed her brows in hesitance. "Freddie..."

Freddie's smirk faded, quickly interpreting her response. "No."

Maya sighed. "Yes..."

"Right." Freddie said coyly through clenched teeth. There were a few seconds of silence from him with Maya dreading what was to follow.

"That's it." He took one more bite of his piece of toast before theatrically throwing it down. He squinted his eyes in determined anger positioning himself in a running start towards Roger and Tim's wrestling pile. "Let's dance."

><><

**Author's Note:**

> BOOK ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD @DeppheadUnion
> 
> BOOK #1 of ROGER SERIES  
BOOK #1 of BORHAP SERIES  
SETTING: 1969 - 1971
> 
> Roger Taylor Slow Burn  
Contains mature content including sex, mature language, violence and drug use.
> 
> Roger series:  
Book 1 - 'Good Times Are Now' (in progress)  
Book 2 - 'Drowse' (Coming Soon)  
Book 3 - 'The Days of Our Lives' (Coming Soon)
> 
> Started: 26th July 2019 (Roger's 70th birthday)  
Status: Ongoing, updated every couple of days


End file.
